Lamps today come in a variety of shapes. This is particularly true for lamps based on solid-state lighting (SSL) technology which facilitates the production of lamps having shapes that are difficult to achieve using traditional incandescent technology. While allowing for many creative and effective lighting solutions, the use of lamps not having the conventional pear-like shape requires some special considerations.
Lamps are usually designed to be screwed into a socket connecting the lamp to an electrical power source. The rotational orientation of a fully screwed-in non-rotationally symmetric lamp may have to be adjusted in order for the lamp to provide optimal illumination. For example, a substantially flat lamp may need to be aligned with a nearby wall for even diffusion of light in a space. Correct rotational positioning is of course particularly important to make the best use of directional lamps. An example of a light bulb base enabling rotational adjustment of an LED device without breaking the electrical connection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,267 B2. The base has a slot for receiving a tab attached to a mounting for an LED device which can be rotated until the tab reaches an end of the slot.
It is desirable that the manufacturing of rotationally adjustable lamps be cost-effective and simple. Existing manufacturing methods can be improved in these respects.